


midnight

by WattStalf



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Nipple Play, Unhappy marriage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Fio goes to Vanno.</p><p>(It's an AU, my dudes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this or how far I'm taking this. All I know is I wanted to write fics about Vanno and Fio having an affair, and then he fucking died, and I was like "guess I can't." So here's an AU where fucking Angelo doesn't show up or something, so Vanno isn't dead and idk what else is going on different, I did not think this out and it's just an excuse for the OTP that Couldn't.  
> 

Fio doesn't expect much of her new husband, but she hopes that maybe, in time, she can grow to love him. There were a lot of factors that lead her to the decision to marry him, and not a single one of them was love, though she hoped that that might change over time. Family loyalty was more important, the love for her father and brothers much more valuable than the romantic love she did not hold for Ronaldo.

At least, that was what her father had implied, and that was what she told herself when the man had proposed, just as she had been told he would. If she could fake it up until that point, she could fake it forever, and if she was lucky, it wouldn't have to be fake anymore. Either way, it was very important to her family that she let him get close to her and to marry him, when the time came.

What was more, she wanted distance between herself and her father and brothers. Her childhood had been a happy one, but as she had grown into a woman, she noticed more and more often the distance growing between her family, the distinct feeling that something was off. She felt so smothered even in silence that she had wanted out for quite some time, and if marriage offered her an out, then it was an out that she would gladly take.

Now the ceremony is over, and the honeymoon has begun, and she does not expect much of him, but she hopes that, by the time the night is over, she might have developed some fondness for the man she now calls her husband. It's so easy to pretend to be happy with him in public, and to look at him as if she might love him. If she can pretend hard enough, when it's just the two of them, she hopes she can even convince herself.

“About time I got you alone,” he mumbles, and grins at her. “You know, I really didn't want to marry a girl before I found out what she's good for, but I was so scared of what your brother might do to me if he found out I'd made a _dis_ honest woman out of you!” He lets out a loud laugh, even though his joke isn't all that funny, and pulls her in for a sloppy kiss.

“Let's just hope you're good for this,” he continues when he pulls his mouth away from hers. She doesn't say a word, but he doesn't seem to care, practically ripping her wedding dress off of her.

Fio almost protests and almost tells him to be a little more careful; she really likes that dress, after all! But, then, her wedding is over. When will she ever have a chance to wear it again? And so she lets him do what he wants with her, because she knows what is expected of her as his wife, though she is incredibly grateful when he finishes quickly and falls asleep nearly immediately after, his back to her.

She curls into herself, hoping that she can fall asleep soon as well. It hurt a bit more than she was expecting, though she had been warned about this, and it was, if she's honest with herself, entirely unpleasant. But she was not expecting much of him, and at least it's over now. She isn't sure, however, that it's going to be easy to teach herself to love him, and she finds herself wishing that the wedding had never had to end.

It had been a lot easier to trick herself during the ceremony, when it was all so romantic that she didn't care who the man at the altar was, when the only thing that seemed to matter was how beautiful everything was. And at the reception, there were friends and family all around, congratulating her and making her feel as if this really were the best day of her life. That part had been so perfect that she hadn't remembered to dread the honeymoon, and she hadn't had to remind herself to smile at Ronaldo whenever he looked her way.

Except it hadn't all been perfect, had it?

She scowls to herself when she remembers Vanno, the way he was looking at her, the way he and Ronaldo had bickered and nearly fought. He hadn't come out and  _said_ that he was jealous, that he wished it were him, but he hadn't needed to. His behavior had said it all, and it nearly spoiled the party for her husband, and it had left her feeling irritated for quite some time afterward.

She didn't know where Vanno got the nerve to make a scene like that, to do something that might give her new husband a reason to be unhappy with the marriage before it even begun. He should have understood how important this was, but instead, he had to make a complete fool of himself, and at her expense. Fortunately, Ronaldo had completely forgotten it after a few more drinks, and Vanno hadn't stuck around much longer, anyway.

As she remembers it, she finds herself angry with her brother's friend once again. How could he do something like that? It was so  _childish_ , and he just didn't have the  _right_ to say anything, not when it didn't concern him, and certainly not when he had never bothered to speak up about his feelings before it was too late. It was none of his business what she did with her life, or who she married, or anything else she did. She was a grown woman now, not the child he had always fussed over.

She closes her eyes, trying to banish thoughts of Vanno from her mind, hoping sleep will come soon.

~X~

Two weeks go by, and Ronaldo and Fio fall into an easy pattern. He is gone most of the day, and he sometimes makes it home for dinner and he sometimes does not make it home until late, and he sometimes does not come at all, but he always tells her ahead of time, so she knows whether or not to expect it. 

Most every night he is home, he wants to fuck her, and if he comes home late, he has no qualms about waking her up. He always finishes just as quickly as on their wedding night, and always falls asleep facing the other direction. Fio doesn't mind that anymore than she minds any other lack of affection in their marriage, and even if he smiles at her when he tells her goodbye and when he comes in the door, she can still tell that he doesn't regard her as much more than another part of the house.

And she doesn't care. She doesn't care if he loves her or just keeps her as a wife because she is pretty and useful, because no matter how hard she tries, she cannot make herself love him. In fact, the longer she is with him, the more she realizes that she hates him, and the more she wishes that she could just be alone.

Except that isn't really the case either, because she is tired of feeling lonely. She had grown tired of feeling lonely with her own family and hoped a husband would cure that, but now she is even more lonely than before, and she hates every moment she spends with him more than the time she spends alone. It gets harder and harder each day, but this is her home now, and she knows that going back to her brothers will not be much better. She doesn't want to bother them with this, anyway, she doesn't want to create any conflict between her family and her husband.

With nowhere else to go, she eventually cannot stop herself from leaving on one of the nights that Ronaldo isn't going to come home. It's nearly midnight. She hesitates before knocking on the door, and debates running off before it's answered, but then the door swings open before she can. Needless to say, Vanno looks very surprised to her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUGH i promise the smut is next chapter

“ _Fio_?” His eyes widen in surprise as he stares at her, standing in his doorway. She clasps her hands together, letting them hang in front of her, and looks somewhere below his eyes, suddenly nervous. Just what is she supposed to say to him now?

“I'm sorry,” is what comes out, and Vanno blinks.

“What are saying sorry for?” he asks. “I mean...what are you _doing_ here, Fio? What's going on?”

“I...” She hesitates, still unsure of what she's supposed to say, and he sighs and steps back out of the doorway.

“You should go ahead and come in,” he says, and she does, following him until he gestures for her to sit down. He sits down next to her, but not too close, and the two sit in silence for a moment.

“I'm sorry,” she says again. “I just...I didn't know where else to go.”

Immediately, Vanno has scooted closer to her, grabbing her hand and gazing at her with an intense look in his eyes. “What did he do to you?” he asks. “Just tell me what he did, and I'll...I'll take care of him!”

“He didn't do anything!” she replies quickly, yanking her hand from his, acutely aware of how close he is sitting. Vanno, however, does not move away.

“Then why are you here? And why do you seem so upset? Fio, what happened?” He's getting angrier and angrier. “If he did _anything_ to hurt you, I swear, I'll kill him! I don't care who he is, I won't-”

“ _Nothing_ happened, Vanno, please,” she interrupts. “Nothing happened, I promise. He didn't do anything.”

“If that's the case, then what's going on? There has to be some sort of problem. You said you didn't know where else to go.”

“Nothing happened, and that's the problem,” she says. “He didn't do anything, and that's the problem. I mean...I mean...I was just tired of being home by myself, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“He just isn't home, alright? And he isn't home most of the time, and I was lonely, but I didn't want to...to go to Nero about this, but I just don't know anyone else.” Already, she is beginning to feel stupid, but it's a bit too late to turn back and go home now. Vanno shakes his head before he replies.

“He's got a dame like you at home and he's never there? Unbelievable.” He snorts. “If it were me, I would never...I would try spend as much time at home as I could!” Hearing him talk like this makes her uncomfortable, for reasons she cannot fully express, and she cannot hold back her response.

“Well, it _isn't_ you,” she snaps, and he looks surprised at her words before scowling.

“And whose choice was that?” he shoots back, now clearly irritated.

Fio glares at him, feeling her own anger rising up. It isn't as if  _this_ was what she choice! It isn't as if she wanted to feel lonely all the time, or as if she wanted a loveless marriage! She did what she did for her father and for her brothers, and he has absolutely no right to talk to her like this! “Well, it certainly didn't look as if  _you_ were stepping up any time soon!”

“Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?”

“At least Ronaldo proposed to me! At least he pursued me and courted me, like a _real_ man, instead of hanging back for _years_!” She isn't sure where all of this anger is coming from, but she can feel tears in her eyes now.

“That isn't- you're not being fair!” Vanno protests.

“No, _you're_ not being fair!” she screams. None of this is fair, and she knows it, she's known it for a long time. She never asked for any of this, to be born into this family, to feel obligated to marry someone she doesn't care for in the slightest, to always feel like her own desires come second to what's best for her family. And now she has Vanno, the man who always promised to protect her, criticizing her for being unhappy with the life she chose, when she was only doing what she thought was best for everyone.

“I just didn't want to spend the night by myself, okay? I didn't want to be by myself, at least for a little bit, so I thought I would come to see you, but if you don't want me here...” The tears start to fall, running down her cheeks, and Vanno's face immediately softens.

“Oh, Fio...” he says softly, and he pulls her into his arms for a hug. The sudden contact surprises her, but she relaxes into it without much thought. “I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things...and I'm sorry I never...never...”

“Don't,” she whispers into his shoulder, but she still does not pull out of his embrace, even though she knows where this is going, and even though she knows how wrong this is. “You don't need to think about that.”

“Don't I?” he asks. “Isn't this my fault? If I hadn't held back for so long, maybe this never would have happened to you. I wish I hadn't been so...”

“Vanno.” She tries to make her tone firm and warning, but instead, her voice shakes a bit. Fio knows that she needs to get out of here before this escalates, and knows that it _will_ escalate if she doesn't, but she stays right where she is.

Vanno, on the other hand, seems to have regained his senses, and he lets go of her, pulling back from the hug. Immediately, she finds herself missing the contact he offered her, an intimacy she can't really recall sharing with her husband. “Fio...” He stares at her for a moment, looking so torn that she isn't sure what he's going to say next, but she catches herself hoping for something that she knows she shouldn't.

Instead, he says, “I think...I don't want to send you off so soon, and I know you don't want to be by yourself, but I think it's best if you don't stick around here. I'm afraid I might...do something I shouldn't, and it's better for the both of us if you leave.”

She knows that he's right, and perhaps a bit more right than he thinks; she knows that she is just as likely to do something that she shouldn't. Still, she looks up at him with hurt in her eyes and says, “Please...don't make me leave, I...”

He looks even more torn, and sighs, shaking his head. “I don't want you to leave, but I don't know if I can...” He trails off, and catches the look in Fio's eyes, the way she's begun to look at him, and he swallows, hard.

“Vanno...” She inches closer to him, moving without thinking. All she wants is to be close to him, to have him hold her again, or maybe...maybe...

He inches closer to her as well, and he rests a hand on her cheek, sliding it down slowly until he cups her chin, tipping her face up to meet his. Fio snakes her arms around the back of his neck as he does all of this, and everything feels as if it's moving so slowly as he pulls her face to his. Both of them have given up on thinking rationally about this, on hesitating, and then Vanno is kissing her, and Fio is kissing him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me

Vanno knows that this has escalated well beyond a point that he should have allowed, but he also can't bring himself to care. He knows that Fio is vulnerable, and he knows that she is making a mistake because her emotions are high, and he knows that she will likely regret this, and that their relationship will suffer because of this, but for as long as he can remember, he's been in love with the girl, and with her right in front of him, willing to kiss him like this, he can't allow himself to pass up the opportunity.

It's easy to tell that she isn't experienced as she kisses him, but he doesn't mind. In fact, it's honestly a little charming, and makes it easier to pretend that she's still the innocent girl he's always known, and not a married woman. He brushes a strand of her hair back as he leans into her, pushing her back a little bit. How far is this going to go? Only as far as she lets it, but if she doesn't stop him, he knows that he is willing to take it all the way, at this point.

When their positions are shifted so that she is nearly on her back and he is on top of her, he finally breaks the kiss to see if she's okay. There's a look in her eyes like he's never seen and her cheeks are flushed, and she's breathless. He's feeling a bit breathless himself, and he smiles at her, warm and gentle.

“Fio...” he murmurs, “how are you...feeling?” It's a stupid way of asking, but he doesn't really know what else to say. He wants to proceed more than anything, but he won't unless he knows for sure that this is what she wants. Even he knows, in the back of his mind, that she will regret it once it's over, as long as he can justify it in the moment, that's enough for him.

“Really...” She pauses, looking contemplative before flushing a bit more. “Really good, and...and warm...” She looks almost confused her own words, and he realizes what this means for her. He's had his suspicions since she came into his home, but now it's all but confirmed; despite being married for two weeks, she doesn't really seem to know how it's supposed to feel.

“Do you want to keep going?”

“I think so,” she says, but her voice is finally starting to sound hesitant. Vanno tries not to be disappointed, reminding himself that Fio's happiness is more important than anything else.

“You don't have to, you know,” he replies, and he rests a hand on her cheek. She's so goddamn beautiful, she's always been so beautiful, and he wants her so badly he can't stand it. “You don't gotta do anything you don't want to, not with me.”

Fio takes a deep breath before she says, “I want to keep going.” There is an almost determined look on her face, and he wonders what is driving her to keep going if this is making her so uncomfortable. God, he doesn't want her to feel forced into any of this! If she insists on continuing, he isn't going to say no, but he is going to make sure he makes it as good for her as possible.

Vanno pushes her shirt up, dropping his mouth down to kiss up her stomach, and she squirms, giggling despite herself. Her giggles fall short, however, when his lips meet one of her breasts, and she tenses up, unsure, as he kisses his way to her nipple and then takes it between his lips. Fio cries out, the most unrestrained noise he has heard from her in a very long time, and he is so achingly hard, but he tries to push his own desires out of his mind.

He pauses to ask her, “Do you like that?” and he looks up at her. She is biting her lip, her face flushed, and she nods slightly.

“I...I've never...” She trails off, breathless.

“Never what?” he asks. “Had anyone do something like this for you?” She shakes her head, and he feels bad for her, wondering if her dear husband has ever put any effort into her pleasure. The poor thing seems so confused, so surprised, that anything he can do for her actually feels good. He places his lips back down, sucking at her gently, and she moans softly, squeezing her legs together and squirming beneath him.

Vanno slips a hand under her skirt, rubbing between her legs and earning a few more cries and gasps from her. She's so wet that she's soaked through her undergarments, and he works his hand beneath those so that he can really finger her. Fio is tense, and he pulls his mouth away again to say, “You can relax, you know. It feels a lot better if you do.”

“But...will it hurt?” Her voice is actually heartbreaking, and if he could kill Ronaldo right then and there, he would not hesitate to do so.

“Just trust me and try to relax,” he replies. “I promise I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't hurt.” It takes a bit of effort to fit a finger inside of her, but he manages to do so without causing her to wince too many times, and when she's adjusted to it, she begins to whimper again. When he's sure that she's okay, and that she likes it, he starts to suck at her nipple again, and he can feel Fio going to pieces beneath him.

She isn't going to take much, which is a little bit surprising; in his experience, a girl has to be pretty damn sensitive to go this quickly, and if she's that sensitive, then her husband has to _really_ not know what he's doing for her to be so unaware of this sort of pleasure. He flexes his finger inside of her and rolls his tongue over her nipple, again and again, and he can hear her strangled sounds as she nears her climax.

The sound when she does finally come is a sharp cry of something like surprise, and he looks up just in time to watch her face shift, which is nearly enough to do him in all on its own. She is beautiful like this, but she's always been breathtaking and it really isn't much of a surprise. Vanno sits up, pulling Fio with him so that she can lean against him while she catches her breath.

“Was that good?” he asks.

She nods, laying her head against his shoulder. There's a brief silence before she says, “I didn't know...I've never felt anything...like that.” It's honestly criminal that there's a man out there who would treat a girl like her in such a way, and Vanno is glad that, if only for tonight, he's able to show her what she deserves.

“You're supposed to feel like that every time.”

“It's always supposed to be that good?”

“If you're not doing it with an idiot,” he replies, sighing. “Do you want to...do some more?” He doesn't want to come across as self-centered, but his own desire has been building this whole night, and he feels as though he's going to explode if he doesn't do something about it.

She looks conflicted before saying, “I don't know if I want to...take things any further. It always hurts so much. I know you said it's not supposed to but....I'm not sure about that. Not yet.”

He's disappointed, but only for a moment, because she said “not yet”. Maybe he's reading into her words too much, maybe he's getting his hopes up, but he can't help himself. If he's right, if Fio really meant what she said, then she wants to do more with him and she isn't going to try to forget this immediately or shove him away in her guilt.

“We can take this at whatever pace you want,” he says, smiling at her. “And you can stay here for the night, if you don't want to walk home this late.”

Fio accepts his invitation and he excuses himself for a few moments, finishing himself off in the bathroom before laying down beside her. Vanno has always wanted to fall asleep next to Fio, but he never imagined it could be this nice.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this, but the fact that the anime pretty much crushed the headcanon that inspired this by proving that Ronaldo is actually very good in bed and that Fio seems to enjoy herself made it hard to keep going. Finally, I had to just say "fuck the canon" and power through to the end, but it definitely doesn't match up with the couple's sex life that we're shown.  
> Anyway, she and Vanno officially do the nasty in this chapter, and then it's over.

He wakes up to her and nearly panics when he realizes who the warm body in his bed belongs to, and when the memories of the night before come rushing back. What had he been thinking, giving in to temptation like that? Never mind the fact that it was Fio, that he had loved for her entire life and that he had wanted this for so long; he had slept with another man's wife, and a very important man's wife, at that! His heart thuds in his chest as he worries for himself and for her and what could become of both of them, and he finds himself repeating prayers in his head, over and over again, as he begs for forgiveness for what he's done.

Vanno is terrified at first, but as he tries to calm himself down, not wanting to wake up Fio, he remembers the way he convinced himself the night before, and it isn't long before he gives into his own reasoning once again. He can't help himself and he can't help but enjoy this time, even if he knows he's done something wrong. They haven't even gone all the way, so he tries to convince himself that they haven't _really_ done anything wrong. However, he isn't convinced.

She fidgets in her sleep, and it's adorable, and a little bit arousing because she keeps rubbing against him without meaning to and he isn't entirely satisfied after last night, but he bites the inside of his cheek and tries to keep himself under control. It doesn't matter what he wants now any more than it did then, and he'll be damned if he does anything to hurt Fio or make her uncomfortable, especially after he's helped her cross such a dangerous line.

When she does wake up, he hears the soft gasp of realization, he feels her shift against him, and when she turns to look at him, he sees that her eyes are wide with guilt and terror. If she's going to storm out, if she's going to blame him and tell him she hates him, she will probably do so now, but she doesn't. Instead, she gives a little sigh of resignation and nods to herself.

“I'm sorry for bothering you last night,” she says at last.

This isn't what he's expecting, so he asks her what she means by that, but before she can answer he goes on. “You didn't bother me at all! I was  _glad_ to hear from you, and you know how I feel about you, and...”

She bites her lip and nods, and he notices that she's still fidgeting. “I'm still sorry, to show up out of the blue and...” Her breath catches in her throat, and it dawns on him  _why_ she's unable to keep still. He feels his arousal returning, and Fio presses herself closer to him, almost reflexively.

“I told you we can take things at whatever pace you want,” he says softly. “So if there's anything...you know, on your mind, then you can say it, okay?”

“Is it...going to hurt if we...?” She casts her eyes down, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “Because I think I might want to, but I just don't know...I don't want it to hurt like it usually does.”

He has to fight to control himself, to keep himself from going for it right then and there, but he manages. “I can't promise that it won't hurt a little bit,” he says, “but if a man really knows what he's doing and if a lady really wants it and doesn't have to be afraid at all, it's not supposed to hurt very badly at first, and eventually it isn't supposed to hurt at all.”

She nods, and then says, “I want you.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she blushes furiously, looking away from him for a moment. Meanwhile, Vanno can hardly contain himself, and he clenches one of his fists, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Do you really mean that?” he asks. “I mean, are you sure about this?” If she says no, that she's made a mistake, he doesn't know how he'll handle his disappointment, but even now, he is still willing to give her a way out, should she want one.

“Yes,” she says, returning her gaze to meet his. “I do, and if it does hurt...you promise it won't be as bad as it has been?”

He wants to kill her husband for doing something to make her look so nervous; he wants to kill her husband for treating her in such a way that she's driven into his arms, even if being with Fio is all he's ever wanted. “I promise,” he says. “I won't do anything to hurt you.”

He takes a few moments to touch her as he did the night before, gently fingering her, toying with her breasts, doing everything he can to get her so turned on that it will be much easier for her to relax when the time comes. Her quiet, breathy moans are nearly enough to drive him insane, but he holds back, and then he asks her if she is ready, and she only hesitates for a second before she nods.

Vanno gets on top of her, instructing her to put her legs around him to make things a bit easier for the both of them, and she does as told. There's a nervous look in her eyes, and he softly says, “Just relax, and it'll all be okay, Fio.” She closes her eyes and he can see her making a visible effort to not be so tense, and then he presses himself against her and, with a slow, gentle push, begins to work his way inside of her. He bites back a desperate moan and fights against the urge to jerk inside of her in a swift motion, and he waits for her.

Fio winces, but she takes deep breaths, wanting to relax herself, wanting to enjoy it as much as he has told her she can. Even already, it is nothing like with Ronaldo; Vanno can see all of this in her expression, and he is proud of himself and he pities her and he wants to protect her forever and he is so, so in love. It wasn't her first time and it certainly wasn't his, but he let himself be cliché enough to think that this had to be the first time either of them had done it with any love, even if Fio hadn't ever said that she returned his feelings.

It takes her time to adjust to him, but he gives her all the time she needs because he would give her all the time in the world, and in the end, when he's buried inside of her completely, she smiles at him and she moans and she closes her eyes, and she's so goddamn beautiful. Vanno fucks her gently, keeping his promise to not do anything to hurt her, and he's very proud of the fact that he is able to make her come like this. She tenses up around him and it takes all the strength he has to wait, to let her ride out her orgasm until he is able to pull out of her, before he allows himself over that edge.

They're silent for a long time, perhaps even longer than their brief love making had lasted, but it's a comfortable silence, and Fio looks over to him with a smile on her face. If she is guilty about how far things have gone, she doesn't let that show, and Vanno decides to forget about his own guilt for as long as she is happy. It doesn't matter that they've gone all the way, or that they've done anything at all, and it doesn't matter that she's another man's wife and that he's sinned so terribly; all that matters to him is that he's done something for her and that he's been able to make her happy like this. Even if they can never really be together, and even if she walks out and never wants to see him again, as long as he knows he was able to do something for her, he thinks that he can be content with that.

When Fio finally speaks up, he doesn't know what she will say or suggest, and he doesn't know what she will do or where they will go from here, but when she was sad and alone, she came to him. When she needed someone to talk to, she came to him, and he was able to help her and give her what she needed. He was able to show her a pleasure that no one else ever had, and at the very least, he will be leaving her with a very pleasant memory, should this be their last encounter like this.

But when Fio finally speaks up, she does not tell him that this was a mistake or that she thinks they shouldn't see so much of each other anymore. When Fio speaks up, she says, “I'm sorry for coming to see you so late last night but...if I get lonely like that again, do you mind if I come over? Even if it's midnight again?”

 


End file.
